Project Summary of the Study Design and Data Analytics Facility Core (Data FC) In the present application, the Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan (CEHNM) will support three facility cores (FCs)?the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC), the Exposure Assessment FC (Exposure FC), and the new Study Design and Data Analytics Facility Core (Data FC). The FCs will facilitate different aspects of the members? basic, patient-oriented, population-based, and translational research. Under IHSFC?s central coordination, the three FCs will form a highly effective pipeline of science to support members with a wide array of study design, exposure assessment, wet-lab, and data services throughout all the stages of their investigations. To empower this structure, we propose the new Data FC, which addresses the growing need for using complex design and advanced computational methods and tools in environmental health sciences. CEHNM has a long, highly successful record of study design, data management, and biostatistical support, which are currently offered by the IHSFC. We will transfer these services in the new and augmented Data FC. The Data FC will offer unique expertise, services, and resources to assist investigators from study conception through results dissemination. The Data FC will provide intellectual and computational infrastructure to plan, conduct and analyze studies by continuing to support existing services, which have a long-standing record of success within the CEHNM, including: (i) design of observational, clinical and experimental studies; (ii) biostatistical consultations; and (iii) data management. In this Center renewal, members will find in the Data FC highly expanded capacity, including: (iv) processing and analysis of a variety of ?omics data; (v) training and guidance on handling and analyzing Geographical Information Systems (GIS) data; and (vi) identifying, accessing, and analyzing the growing number of large data repositories in the public domain. Throughout these activities, the Data FC will (vii) offer educational programs on the use of these methods, while (viii) fostering attention to the development of new methods and tools. The unique combination of new and existing services in the new Data FC will multiply opportunities and effectiveness in using the rich data that CEHNM members generate?as well as those already available in-house or in the public domain?to answer groundbreaking questions in environmental health research. We have a unique opportunity to create this Data FC, because we can build on our extremely successful record of study design and data support, currently provided by the IHSFC. Over the first 4 years of the current grant cycle (2013-2016), CEHNM provided study design, data management, and biostatistical support to 45 pilot grant submissions/projects, 50 grant submissions (12 funded), and 16 pre- and 6 post-doctoral projects. These services directly supported 118 publications.